A demon lords human?
by Shikamaru's thoughts
Summary: Two sisters get thrust into another dimension by their stepmother. What will happen to them?
1. A strange new mother

Now for the obligatory disclaimer, author's notes, and editors notes! (Yes, E/N's too! ^_^ since I uploaded it, I get a little portion here!)

Disclaimer: neither the author of this Fanfic, nor the editor who uploaded it, who shall remain anonymous except by the editor's pen name "shikamaru's thoughts" created or own Raene F, Eclips, krayon, Meruhesae, erutis, or kris, and likewise do not make any such claims. The remaining characters Belong to the author!

E/n: I hope you all enjoy this story, which has been worked on very hard by the author, and I will not take any of her work and claim it as my own. If you see a set of 4 asterisks, that was a little thing I put in to separate points of view. Italics are thoughts, bold is yelling, underline is emphasis. Y'know, like any other fanfic. All reviews, critiques, and questions shall be passed on to her! Enjoy!

n_n **begin story!** n_n

"Christal…? Kassandra? Where are you?" Kassandra's father called. "Yes?" Kassandra ran to him, and stopped right in front of him. Her father smiled and turned Kassandra around. A European woman was standing there. "This is Alea, your new mother." Kassandra tried so hard to smile, and accomplished it. "Nice to meet you Alea," Kassandra said, keeping her smile. "Nice to meet you Kass." Kassandra frowned. "Its Kassandra," she said in a flat tone. Alea tried harder to keep the smile she had. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." "It's Okay, right Kassandra?" father said. Kassandra nodded. "Where is Christal?" father asked. "She's at her piano concert," Kassandra answered. "Oh… well, we'll go see her then." "Okay," Kassandra and Alea said.

****

"Christal? Your next," my teacher told me. "Okay," I took a big breath. _I'm doing something for mom! You can do this Christal! You can do anything for her! _I thought. I walked out on stage. There were 4 males and 1 female. _The judges! _I screamed mentally. _Breathe Christal, breathe._ It felt like forever, but I finally sat at the piano. "I am going to play heart and soul," I took another breath and started playing. It is a simple harmony, but I put it in a way that was different, in a good way. I felt mom was here again, playing with me. Tears of joy came to my eyes. I wanted to sing, but I knew it was against the rules, so I didn't. I finished and I heard clapping, which meant my father was here. I looked and sure enough, there he was, with my sister and some woman. I got up, bowed, and left the stage.

_What is dad doing here? _I thought frantically. _That song was for mom, not for him! _I went into a spare room and started screaming to myself. "**What is he doing here? He knows it's moms birthday!**" "Christal?" I heard my sister's soft voice. "Yes Kass?" I asked. I always had a weak spot for Kassandra and music, without them I would be lost. "I'm sorry we're here," she said. "I'm not mad at you," I replied, smiling, and turned around to look at her. "I'm glad you're here." "But not father," she said. I looked down and nodded. "Christal, we have to go," Kassandra said in a low voice.

"Okay." I smiled and grabbed her hand. She led us to father and the strange woman. "Hello," I said, bowing politely. "Hi," the woman replied. "This is Alea, your new mother," father said. I suddenly felt cold. It felt like mom was killed all over again. I couldn't breathe, or speak. Without realizing it, I was crying like a big baby. "Christal?" our father asked. _Think Christal! Think! They can't know why you're crying! Nobody's seen any emotion from me since mom died years ago! Oh! Be happy- crying for them! _"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you found someone, father," I lied, wiping the tears away. _Come on, take the lie! _"Thank you so much Christal!" father said, grinning. I felt so sick to my stomach that it was becoming hard to smile. "I am so happy to meet you. You play beautifully." _Smile!_ "Thank you." "Lets go home," father said, putting his arm around Alea.

On the way home the carriage was silent. Alea was sitting on father and Kassandra sat next to them. I sat by myself on the other side. _What in the world is Alea doing? Is she trying to get fathers money? Why does father now want to have a new wife? Okay, calm down and stay put. Don't put your hands around her neck and- no! Stop Christal! Breathe! Just take a big breath, and let it out slowly. _I did so as slowly as I could about 10 times. "So what do you think, Chris?" I heard my father say. "Huh?" I asked, looking up at him. "I said Alea and I were thinking about sending you to your uncles for the summer. What do you think?" _**What?**_

"For the summer? Where does he live?" at that question, father's smile slipped a little. "Yes, for the summer, and I guess you'll find out, wont you?" Alea said nicely, although her face said _you're going whether you like it or not! _"I'll go if Alea is going," I said. "Then it's decided, you and your sister will go tomorrow," Alea said, with a smile. "But-" Kassandra started, but then decided to remain quiet. "Alea, we-" father began to object. "Sweetie, I want our honeymoon to start tomorrow!" Alea cut in. With that, she grabbed his head and kissed him, pulling back after ten seconds. "Don't you?" "Yes," father replied, appearing to be in a daze. "I got the tickets and everything, so when we get home pack your things," Alea said to my sister and I. _What is she planning? _I wondered.

Once we got home, Kassandra and I went to our rooms and packed our belongings. We both knew something was wrong, but we had no way of stopping it. When I finished I went straight to Kassandra's room, and found her sitting on her bed crying. _Kassandra! _I wanted to scream, but I didn't, and instead hugged her while she cried. "Everything will be fine, we'll live through whatever she has planned and well have each other," I said soothingly, stroking her hair. "Christal, why do you have to be so strong? Why cant you just cry like – like you did today?" At this, I sighed. "Because I don't like to show my weakness," I replied, pausing. "Weakness?" she asked, and I sighed again. "Mom told me when she was dieing not to show weakness or they'll take over." "Who will?" Kassandra asked making me remain silent, as I pondered whom. "Christal?" "I don't know. I didn't ask questions, I just listened to her." "Why did mom have to die on your 16th birthday?" That question felt like a knife going through me. "Lucky, I guess," I replied, trying to sound like I was kidding. Kassandra shook her head, and said, "I really miss her." Stab! Another knife wound to the chest. "I know, but we have to move on, or we'll never get anywhere. We have to believe she's in a better place now." The room was silent after that. "Christal? Kassandra?" Alea called. "We're in here!" I yelled, and she entered the room. "Come with me," she said in her usual sweet tone. "Why?" I asked. "I want to show you girls something," she explained, feigning patience. "What is it?" Kassandra asked, sounding hopeful. "A surprise." "Oh goody!" Kassandra said, smiling.

Alea turned and walked out as we followed her. _I don't like this. But Kassandra wants to go, so I will too._ We went outside, then inside a shed behind the house. "Oh wow, I've never been in here before!" Kassandra said excitedly. I noticed there was a big design on the floor." Oh wow, what a pretty drawing," Kassandra chimed, kneeling to the floor to enjoy it. _I have a bad feeling about this! And why are we carrying our luggage? _"Why thank you, now you two girls stand on it," Alea requested, picking up and Kassandra and gently placing her on the design. "Okay!" Kassandra said cheerfully. _Kassandra! Can't you tell something's wrong?_ "You too, Christal," Alea commanded softly. I nodded, although not by a long shot trusting her. Nonetheless, I went and stood beside Kassandra. _What's she doing?_ "I summon you to thy demon lord!" Alea barked so quickly and so forcefully that we couldn't process what she said at first, let alone react.

The floor began glowing, and when we looked up we were somewhere else, and there was a tall dark-haired guy and a blond young man. "Where are we?" Kassandra asked me. "I don't know," I replied, still looking at the men uncertainly. Kassandra let go of her luggage and walked up to the blond boy. "Where are we? Who are you?" I dropped all of my things and quickly ran to Kassandra, grabbing her and pulling her back into the design. "Kassandra, what are you thinking? You don't know if these guys are bad people! Come on, be smarter than that!" I scolded. "Umm…" the blond boy started, but I interrupted. "Shut it! I'm talking to my sister, who is an idiot thinking she can do anything she wants without getting hurt!" I said sharply, and turned to Kassandra. "You need to be smarter than that Kassandra, and you-" "Stop! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm almost 15 years old! You're not my mom!" those words stabbed me like another knife. "I know that, but-" "so stop! I don't need you anymore!" stab! I was getting very close to crying, so I looked at the ground, and then shut my eyes. "Fine! If you don't need me any more, I'll leave!" All I could think about was to get out of there, and when I opened my eyes, I was in my room.

n_n **End of chapter!** n_n

A/n: thanks for reading the first chapter!  Please review so I know if you like it! If you like it, I'll write more! I hope you enjoyed it!

E/n: whew! That was a lot of typing and correcting… ah well, it was well worth it, and I'd be happy to continue putting up more of this story. Meanwhile, I'm hungry! So I'm gonna go eat dinner, get something for my now aching arm, and await your reviews! what a cliffhanger, eh? ^_^ -S.T.


	2. A different dimension, and demons?

Disclaimer: neither the author of this Fanfic, nor the editor who uploaded it, who shall remain anonymous except by the editor's pen name "Shikamaru's thoughts" created or own Raene F, Eclipse, krayon, Meruhesae, erutis, or kris, and likewise do not make any such claims. The remaining characters Belong to the author!

E/N: hello all, S.T. here again with a new chapter of DLH! I know it's been a while, but if you've ever followed my works, you know they take forever to update. That rule applies even if I'm not writing it: P. Enjoy the first of 3 new chapters- and even the end already!

^^ **Back into the realm of Kassandra and Christal **^^

"How?" I asked myself. _I'm home, But how?_ Then I felt someone behind me. I spun around and saw the tall dark-haired man. "Who are you?" He asked. "Christal Mary Lopez- wait! I should be the one asking that! Who are you?" "Why did you leave?" he asked, ignoring my question. "Because Kassandra told me she didn't need me," I replied, looking down. "She's your master," he told me. _What? No! What is he talking about? _"She's my baby sister, that's all!" I said, frowning as he walked around me. _What is he doing? _His eyes widened and he said, "You are half demon, half god." _What?_

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" I asked, shaking my head. He grabbed my arm, making me blush for some reason. "Your power is sleeping," he said, making me start to freak out. I pushed him away and shouted "whoa! Hold it! You're saying I have powers?" He stared at me for a moment before answering. "Yes, I am." "How do you know? What about Kassandra? Is she-?" I asked. "No, she's human," "Then how-?" "I don't like saying this, but I don't know."

"Oh god! My dad isn't my dad and my sister isn't my sister!" I said, tears stinging my face. _Don't cry! No I won't cry! No! _I yelled at myself in my head. "Why? Why am I so different? Oh god, I remember my best friend as a little kid was named Tony. I could never touch her. Nobody else could see her; they all thought I was crazy! I tried so hard to ignore her, but I wanted a friend. Father said if I ever spoke about her anymore, I would be sent elsewhere!" I shouted, crying.

Through all this, the guy was quiet. _God, you're such an idiot! The guy's-_ "Come. Your sister wants you back." He said shortly. I wiped my tears away and nodded, then realized something. "Wait, there's a problem." "What?" "I don't know how I did what I did," I said trying to smile, but for some reason the guy started laughing. "What's so funny, mister?" I asked frowning, and he did the same. "Don't call me 'mister,' call me Eclipse." "Okay Eclipse. Why did you laugh?" Again, he ignored me. "OK, it's easy: concentrate on where you want to go, and you'll go there." _Interesting. There were plenty of times I wished I were in a million other places than where I was, but I never went there before._ I thought sarcastically, but I just said "Alright, that sounds simple," and closed my eyes to focus. "Don't do that," Eclipse warned. "If you get into the habit of closing your eyes like that, someone might kill you." "Why would someone want to- oh! Because I'm…" _A freak!_ "Yeah…" "Alright then! Eyes open and think of where I want to be!" "Yeah!" Eclipse repeated, a little more enthusiastic. I sighed and began chanting in my mind _Kassandra. I want to be with Kassandra._

Instantly I was engulfed in darkness, and the next instant I was by Kassandra, who was on the floor, crying. "What's wrong Kassandra?" I asked as I kneeled next to her. "Oh, Christal! I said horrible things to you, and then you left an-and you were gone for hours I', sorry!" "Oh suck it up!" I heard a female voice sneer. I turned and I saw the voice belonged to a boyish-looking girl, who walked over to us. "Your sister, I presume." Kassandra was silent. "Yes," I replied, nodding. "I'm Erutis," She said. "Nice to meet you," I said, even though it wasn't. _Talking like that to my sister… _I thought angrily. "So," she said, glaring at us for a while before turning to the blonde boy. "What are they doing here?" she demanded. "I don't know, but our stepmother pushed us into a design on the floor and shouted something like 'I summon you to the demon lord'" I answered without thinking.

"Wow." Was all Erutis said. "What's going on?" Kassandra asked. "Kassandra," the blonde boy began, "your stepmother… gave you to us." "What?" She gasped. "Kassandra, you are going to be RaeneF's wife." Erutis said shortly. _What? _I screamed in my head. "She's only fifteen! How old is he, early twenties?" I yelled. "Christal, you were given to them so you have to do what they say," Another voice chimed. "What are you doing here?" Erutis shouted. "Oh my love I have missed you!" _Huh? _"I am **not **your love! Now go **away!**" Erutis screamed, seeming to get angrier. Then I noticed who was making her so mad. _Wow! The guys sitting on the wall like a porn star! _(E/N: I couldn't make any sense out of that, so I left it as-is… will fix when I ask the author! ^_^ Back to the show! …Story… whatever!) _What? Why did that thought cross my mind? Scary! _"So blondie is a demon, and who else?" I asked. "You don't know?" Erutis scoffed, having regained her cool. "No…" _what am I, psychic? _"…Is it you?" I wondered. She laughed haughtily and replied, "No, it's Eclipse!" "Eclipse? Really? He looks more like a vampire than a demon," I said, and everyone burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just you are the first person to think that," Erutis said, still giggling. "Personally, I think he's scary." "Why? He's been kind to me so far," I told her confusedly. Then I felt hot and sick to my stomach, and my eyes began to hurt. "Christal?" I heard blondie's voice. I collapsed, hitting the ground as darkness surrounded me.

*******************************************************************

"Eclipse!" RaeneF yelled as he ran to Christal. "Yes?" Eclipse asked, appearing by RaeneF's side. "She just collapsed!" RaeneF explained as Eclipsed picked her up. Christals hair turned a bright white. "Wow, cool!" Kassandra said, touching Christal's hair. "Kassandra! Sit down!" Erutis yelled, pushing her away from Christal. "What's going on here, Eclipse?" RaeneF asked as Eclipse took her to a nearby room and put her in a bed.

^^ **Temporary end ^^**

E/N: sorry to throw in this cliffhanger, but i wanted to put it up ASAP and i had to quit here for tonight, so i hope you enjoyed. I'll have the rest of this chapter, and hopefully all the chapters through to the end, by this time tomorrow. And PLEASE: We won't know how you liked this story if you dont at least rate it! So please Rate and Review if you can, we need to know if we're doing anything wrong so we can change it! If you don't have an account, GO MAKE ONE! I cannot emphasize enough how much your ratings and reviews mean to everyone involved in making the stories you read, not just from me, but from everyone on FFN. So please, PLEASE, PLEASE make an account if you havent already, and review any stories you read! It really does help us out!

-signing out for tonight to catch some sleep before school tomorrow, S.N.


End file.
